Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of ''Wreck-It Ralph'' and a character from within the game ''Sugar Rush''. She later left her predictable arcade game life for the forever challenging and trilling online game life of Slaughter Race, in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet''. Physical Appearance Vanellope is a 9/11-year old girl whose overall appearance is often described as adorable, even by Ralph himself. Being a child, she is short in stature and has raven-black hair licorice-bound into a ponytail with candy sprinkled over it. She has fair skin and large hazel eyes,as well as a small body, fitting for her age. She has a noticeable overbite as well as a small pink chipmunk-like nose, as do most of the Sugar Rush racers. As said before, Vanellope's design, as well as the other Sugar Rush racers, were inspired by Japanese/Anime influences, notably by the art style of Chibi. Vanellope's signature "glitch" outfit is a mint green hoodie with a double-layered brown skirt that resembles the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup (many of the girls have skirts like this), green, white and purple leggings, and small black boots. It is notable that her leggings are mismatched, one covered in broad mint green bands, the other in thinner mint bands and purple lines. They are designed to resemble candy cane stripes. Her hoodie laces and stitches are red and resemble licorice candies, such as Twizzlers. Underneath said hoodie is a violet shirt, it's only seen in a "blink and you'll miss it" scene in the video game's last cutscene. Her ponytail is also tied with a Twizzler. The pink squiggles under Vanellope's boots resemble icing. Vanellope also owns red racing goggles that were seen during the Random Roster Race's coin depositing. On the side of the Sugar Rush game cabinet, Vanellope can be seen in her royal racing attire which is a teal, orange and white jumpsuit with brown gloves. In the film's concept art, Vanellope's racing attire comes with a white helmet with a golden crown design detailed onto it. As a princess, Vanellope wore a full skirted glittery long-sleeved gown with lacy white gloves. Her gradienting pink petticoat is noticeably covered in pink, white and red gumdrops, sprinkled everywhere like beads. However, chocolate sprinkles can be seen on the lower end of the petticoat. The skirt has many layers and opens in the front to show a deep pink underskirt. Her gown was also given a pink, flowing cloak, and a large, high, white lace heart collar, resembling Elizabethan royal attire. The collar is edged in a cut-out pattern of candy canes and lollipops, and in addition she wears another, somewhat smaller, white ruffled collar. In this outfit, Vanellope's hair is up in a bun instead of a ponytail, and is covered in sprinkles that are various shades of pink. She also wore a red tiara. With the outfit, Vanellope also owns a pink lollipop scepter with a noticeable crown symbol over it. Although she dislikes it, she wore it at Calhoun and Felix's wedding as her maid of honor outfit. Personality Vanellope is an energetic, tomboyish child filled with life and humor. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers." This shows that Vanellope is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Ralph reunites with Vanellope after destroying her kart. It took no time at all for the young girl to forgive Ralph after the bad-guy admitted he was wrong for what he did. Another example is when Vanellope regains her throne and gladly accepts the citizens of Sugar Rush's apology for tormenting the girl once their memories of her rule were restored. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, beautiful, and very loving. Even after 15 years of torment and being told she could never race, the young girl always took the chance to live her dream should a chance come her way. Vanellope's loving ways are best expressed in the scene where Sugar Rush was invaded by Cy-Bugs, yet Vanellope was the only citizen unable to escape. Here, she calmly tells Ralph to go on without her, completely accepting the fact that she was about to die. Ralph's safety was far more important than her own in her eyes, as the bad-guy was the only person to ever show her kindness at that point, which meant the world to her. Another example is displayed when Vanellope gives Ralph a gift for helping her create a real racing kart; a homemade medal that reads, "You're my hero." given to the bad-guy in case she didn't win his original heroes medal back at the end of the Random Roster Race, knowing how much earning a medal meant to him. She also has a twisted sense of humor, notably shown when she kidded the racers into thinking she was going to have them executed for treating her like dirt. Powers and Abilities As a glitch, Vanellope is unique amongst all the other avatars in the Arcade. Her body glitches out in a mess of blue-ish violet binary and polygrams, causing her to skip frames too and fro. Anything (or anyone) will glitch with her as long as they are in-contact with her. However, when King Candy began to glitch in the heat of battle with her, his body would glitch bright-red and flux between his King Candy and Turbo appearance long after they lose contact, even after being assimilated by a Cy-Bug. During the big race, Vanellope was able to turn her weakness into a strength, using the glitching as a form of teleportation to get a lead in the race and rescue Ralph from certain death. It is unknown if she would regenerate if she were to die in her own game like other characters. It is clear that unlike other characters in the games, Vanellope was incapable of leaving her own game, making Sugar Rush in inescapable prison. After the game has reset, Vanellope still retained her glitch (more out of choice then by programming) and was then able to leave her own game to attend Tamora and Felix's wedding. Role in the Crossover Due to the less orthodox nature of her anatomy and the world she originates from, Vanellope's position would be more like that of a regular human being outside of the Arcade AU. Exceptions to this differ between AUs. Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III It is highly likely that their only interactions would be with Ralph present. Hiccup may be slightly annoyed by Vanellope at first (much like Wreck-it Ralph was at the beginning of the film). But overtime he may begin to see the charm in her antics and become friends with her. Jack Frost He would most likely find Vanellope amusing, even though much of their interaction would be whenever Ralph was present (most likely at his expense). Merida DunBroch Their personalities may clash slightly, but they would at the very least develop a relationship on friendly terms. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel would likely at first be slightly turned off by Vanellope's personality traits, but would likely warm up to her fast and become friends. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, the Netizen version of Rapunzel meets Vanellope when the latter glitches into the Disney Princess' backstage room while they're on break. Rapunzel, believing Vanellope to be a threat, joins the other princesses in charging at her while wielding weapons; Rapunzel arms herself with her frying pan. Vanellope quickly explains that she's also a princess, coming from Sugar Rush. Rapunzel excitedly asks Vanellope if she has magic hair and, along with Belle, asks if she has ever been kidnapped or enslaved. Vanellope denies each question. Finally, Rapunzel asks if people assume all of Vanellope's problems are solved by a "big, strong man", which Vanellope relates to. This leads Rapunzel and the others to ecstatically declare Vanellope a princess. Afterwards, Rapunzel agrees with the sentiment of wanting the same kind of attire as Vanellope, calling it "the best outfit ever". When Vanellope notes that she's never had a musical number, Rapunzel encourages her to find her song by thinking of what she desires most and singing about whatever that may be. Extra Characters Hiro Hamada In a likely case, Vanellope would annoy Hiro, but her intriguing life and backstory as a video game character would allow him to get to know Vanellope's sweeter and more charming side. Moana Waialiki Moana's friendship with Maui would remind Vanellope of her friendship with Ralph. The two also stand apart from the crowd and feel the argue to be on the race track or on open the ocean; which might cause the two to race each other, to see which one of their vehicles is faster. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Vanellope befriends the netizen of Moana, along with the other netizen Disney Princesses. Tadashi Hamada Lewis Robinson Wilbur Robinson Riley Andersen Penny Forrester Violet Parr Dash Parr Margo Gru Edith Gru Agnes Gru Ted Wiggins Miguel Rivera Tip Tucci Princess Anna In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Vanellope befriends the netizen of Anna, along with the other netizen Disney Princesses. Queen Elsa Although annoyed by her childish antics, Elsa would probably see Vanellope as a lot like Anna and warm up to her. Elsa and Vanellope would also have quite a bit in common, such as being discriminated for their powers and having a kingdom to rule over (or a game). Both were seen as dangerous to their own lands and their isolation could bring them together as well. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Vanellope befriends the netizen of Elsa, along with the other netizen Disney Princesses. Sherman Peabody Mavis Dracula The Once-ler Others Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It Felix, Jr. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun King Candy Taffyta Muttonfudge Rancis Fluggerbutter Candlehead Yesss Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Racers